


“ you really think he is a fucking virgin? I thought you were meant to be some kind of genius or something”

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky is a little shit, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, betting on sex lives..really, clint is a loveable dick, steve is just flustered, tasha rules as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betting on your teammates sex lives could prove to be a bad idea yet Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	“ you really think he is a fucking virgin? I thought you were meant to be some kind of genius or something”

“but seriously cap, have you ever been with anyone? I mean before, we all know you haven’t since waking up” Steve’s cheeks warmed a little as clint made it very clear that he was an arsehole too, almost as bad as tony, especially when tequila was on the table. The avengers could never pass as a normal group of friends could they? All scuffed up in their unique yet strange get ups. The slumps they all took as they all let the effects of their latest battle overwhelm them. It hadn’t been an overly taxing battle but they had all joined up once again with a few adds on-Bucky, Sam (who got there halfway through) and pepper who was keeping tony in check, as usual. Bucky’s eyes narrowed at clint, he had come to be okay around the group of people;not targets, in front of him.

“clint come on dude” Steve tried but was cut off- “no no come on some of us have money riding on this!” Bucky’s glance to tony and then to Natasha made it clear to Steve who clint was talking about. “hey I told you not to bet, I didn’t place anything” Natasha interjected, a tiny frown upon her face. Steve sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “come on man, out with it, although captain virgin does have a nice ring to it” tony added. Bucky snorted as eloquently as he could before downing his shot (which wouldn’t do anything) that tony had poured everyone as a job well done. 

Tony frowned and began to speak once again. “ you okay over there barnes?” everyone watched as Bucky just smirked and said “ you really think he is a fucking virgin? I thought you were meant to be some kind of genius or something” everyone just stared at Bucky then to Steve (who was now redder than before) for a full minute. “are you telling me, that you two..” clint asked as he motioned his finger waggling between them. Bucky only smirked a little more before leaning back in his seat and ever so slightly leaned against Steve-which was normal- except now it had so much more meaning. “jesus Christ” clint let out as he poured himself another shot, “pay up”, tony groaned as he forked around for Clint’s winnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
